XP Farming
XP Farming '''is a term many players use to refer to the most effective way to earn XP for each run. Increasing XP are also important factors, since higher levels gives higher level bonus, which will significantly affect your high score. Also, many cookies or treasures can only be obtained by reaching certain level only. The objective of XP farming is to earn the most experience points in relatively short runs, or to earn the largest possible experience points in long runs, using combinations of cookies, pets, treasures, and boosts. Below are some of the favorite methods and tips to farm XP. XP Base Point Extensive testing has been done and it is confirmed that for each second spent in the run, player receives '''10 base XP point. Other factors like bonus time, any jellies, points, and coins do not contribute to the base XP gained.'' ''Without any XP bonuses, the XP gained at the results page can be divided by 10 to determine the time spent in seconds on the run. Basic Tips for XP Farming *Always equip Double XP boost when you're going for XP Farming or performing a long run (e.g. achieving high scores). Optionally, you can also double your XP during Coin Farming. *Watch out for Burning Time event. The event gives extra XP for every run during a specific time range. *Watch out for limited time events which will gives you free Double XP boosts. *Optionally, you can collect treasures that have chances for getting Double XP for every login of the day. (See the list below) Currently Active Methods 'Using the treasure Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection' Those who have obtained the special Mystery Jewel reward of Tower of Frozen Waves: the Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection treasure, you can get more than 13000 EXP from just playing using any cookie and combination for about three minutes. Play on Tower of Frozen Waves Floor 54 and take every single Bonus Time Jelly or complete the BONUSTIME letters everytime possible. Don't jump on floating platforms because Bonus Time Jellies are placed right below the platform -- which you can't reach once you're on higher ground. 'Using Fire Spirit Cookie' This method focuses mainly on XP farming. Fire Spirit Cookie can run the longest and Enchanted Locket enables the cookie to run even longer or use Furball Pup or Mr. Limeguard for revives allow to run even more longer. Bright Cookie gives a 12% XP bonus and the Treasures also provide XP bonuses, slower energy drain, or enables you to run longer. With this method, it is easy to obtain up to, or even over 20K XP with ease. 'Using Peach Cookie and Panda Dumpling' Peach Cookie has a 20% XP combi bonus with her pet, Panda Dumpling, and due to being a S rank Cookie she can last much longer than Bright Cookie which can result in more XP gained. Due to how the Panda Dumpling works, it is also a decent Coins generator, so having Ginger Claus as a relay is ideal as Ginger Claus does gives 20% more Coins and 10% more XP at the end. If you do not have Ginger Claus, going with either Bright Cookie or Buttercream Choco Cookie a fine plan. If you want to tap into the Coins/XP thing a bit more, you can replace the Chocolate Hardcover Workbook with Stoic Piece of the Moon or Melt-in-your-mouth Cinnamon Rope, but you won't be able to run as far since none of the treasures carries Slower Energy Drain. Using Alchemist Cookie/Coin Scale With this combination you have an alternate source of 20% XP bonus from the Alchemist Cookie and Coin Scale combo, but this would require the use of Bright Cookie. This method gives smaller XP but can be an effective ways for double farming, since you will also get some amount of coins too. Another disadvantage of this method is you cannot make this combination into auto farming mode, because you need to consistently double jumping to make Alchemist Cookie gives her power vital in keeping a good farm. Legacy Methods These alternative methods may also help you in XP Farming, but no longer the most effective methods. 'Using Bright Cookie/Wishing Star' This XP Farming Combination is no longer used because the combination bonus for Bright Cookie and Wishing Star of "30% Extra XP" has been removed. Using Brown Balloon The goal of this combination is to maximize the XP bonus from all areas: Cookie, Pet, Treasures, and Boosts without the use of a relay boost for a relatively short single cookie run. A clean run can net upwards of 7,000 XP depending on the treasures used. The biggest misadvantage of this method is because many players does not have access to Brown Balloon since it was an event pet which is no longer available. Other options for pets would be for Coin generation simply because there's no pet that would significantly maximize your XP by decreasing your speed. Feel free to farm XP and Coin at the same time. Using Strawberry Cookie/Flowercopter This is an alternative for those who do not have access to Brown Balloon. With this combination you have an alternate source of 15% XP bonus from the Strawberry Cookie and Flowercopter combo, but this would require the use of Bright Cookie. Slow Grind using Prophet Cookie Since XP gained is not dependent on anything but the time you spend running on the main map, the Prophet Cookie is the best main cookie to use because he generates 3-5 seconds of more map time (during the Second Sight, the energy does not drain), keeping you longer on easier stages. Bright Cookie is an ideal relay giving you a solid 12% XP bonus. Pets that give you health but not movement speed is ideal. Again the goal is to run for as long as possible and doing so on easier stages is preferable than reaching the last stage quickly and trying to stay alive there. Also, since points and coins are not contributing factors to XP gained, there is no reason for magnetic auras. Treasures that revives the cookie, however could be useful for a longer run. However, this method has a major disadvantage - since it is focusing on running as long as possible but not maximizing XP bonus, this method would require a lot of time and concentration to avoid holes and obstacles, nor making it efficient enough for high scoring. Items that give XP bonus Cookies that gives XP bonus * Bright Cookie, 12% XP Bonus Pets that gives XP bonus * Brown Balloon, saves from falling 1 time, 15% XP Bonus Boosts that gives XP bonus * Double XP Combination Bonus that gives XP bonus * Strawberry Cookie and Flowercopter, 15% XP Bonus * Alchemist Cookie and Coin Scale, 20% XP Bonus * Peach Cookie and Panda Dumpling, 20% XP Bonus *Bright Cookie and Wishing Star, 30% XP Bonus Treasures that gives XP bonus Higher bonuses up to 20% could be earned from blessed evolve treasures. However many players do not recommend people to evolve these XP treasures using special evolves. * Bright Cookie's Lollipop Bite, 2-7% XP Bonus * Smiling Carnival Mask, 2-7% XP Bonus * Energizing Ice Cream 5-10% XP Bonus * Happy Rainbow Drop 11-14% XP Bonus * Adventurer Cookie's Cinnamon Rope, 7-9% extra XP and 7-9% extra Coin Bonus * Spotlight Vanilla Bulb, 6-8% XP Bonus and 6-8% Coin Bonus * Limited Edition Cookie Comics, 10-15% XP Bonus * Moon Rock, 8-10% XP Bonus and 8-10% Coin Bonus * Pick-Me-Up Wasabi Lip Balm, 10% XP Bonus and revives you once with 50-100 energy * Chocolate Covered Workbook, 7-12% XP Bonus and 3-5% slower Energy drain * Tip of the Ice Popsicle, 10-14% extra XP and Base Speed increased by 5-7% *Icy Starlight Bellflower, 5-10% Xp Bonus and Revive 66 energy or Lift from holes 3 times Treasures that gives chances for Double XP boost daily * Big Head Mushroom, 2-11% chance of getting a Double XP on your first login of the day * Blue Dragon's Tooth, 4-22% chance of getting a Double XP on your first login of the day * Star Lamp, 10-40% chance of getting a Double XP in your first login of the day * Brave Cookie's Water Gun, 15-35% chance of receiving a Boost Set on your first login of the day * Wishing Lotus Flower, 20-40% chance of getting a Boost Set on your first login of the day * Cherry Blossom Cookie's Cherry Blossom Jam Biscuit Bag, 30-50% chance to get a Boost Set on your first login of the day * Ultimate Racing Firecracker Set, 30-50% chance to get a Boost Set on your first login of the day * 50 Million Commemorative Firecrackers, 25-50% chance to get a Boost Set on your first login of the day See also * User blog:Akrie/Cookie Run's Popularity Contest * Auto Farming * Coin Farming Category:Tips and Tricks